A Yuletide Encounter of the Demonic Kind
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Skyloft, and Zelda's getting ready for the holidays. But how will the night play out when she encounters Ghirahim? Game Spoilers are abound!


**This is a Ghirahim/Zelda oneshot that I've had on my mind for awhile. Takes place after Skyward Sword. Be warned: Story contains spoilers and betrays ending of game (I never saw the ending). Please read, review, and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A Yuletide Encounter of the Demonic Kind**

It was Christmas Eve in Skyloft, and all were preparing for the holidays. Since Skyloft was high above the clouds, it never snowed. But that didn't stop the Skyloftians from decorating the town in red and green lights and ribbons. Some had Christmas trees in their homes, while others baked fruitcake. Christmas was a happy time for the people of Skyloft, but no one enjoyed Christmas more than the young Zelda. Yes, Christmas was, bar none, her favorite holiday. She loved practically everything about the holiday, one of them being her father's fruitcake. Every year, Gaepora would bake a fruitcake so delicious it was heartbreaking.

That wasn't the only thing she loved about it, though. She also enjoyed the Knight's Academy's Secret Santa ceremony. Everyone would pull a name from a hat, and the name you pulled was the person you would give a gift to. She practically recieved gifts from nearly every student in the Academy. In the earlier years, Groose would try to cheat to get a gift from Zelda, but Gaepora set him straight. Zelda also took part in the Academy's Christmas Carolling, where she was the lead singer. Her golden voice was said to bring happiness to anyone who listened. The school also held a Christmas Ball from time to time.

But the thing she loved most was spending time with her friends. Ever since Link, her childhood friend, saved her from Ghirahim and Demise, their friendship seemed to increase. During the aformentioned Christmas Ball, they would always dance together. And there was Groose. At first she thought of him as nothing more than a dimwitted neanderthal who constantly bullied the poor Link. But after hearing how he aided Link in his quest to save her, Zelda quickly began to see him as a sort of big brother figure. Then, there was her new friend Impa. When she had been taken to the surface world, Impa served as her companion and confidant. Though her abrasive and no-nonsense attitude would annoy Zelda at times, especially when she chewed Link out for being late to save her at the Earth Temple, she quickly grew to like her. Every Christmas, Impa would sometimes come to visit her and Link.

Zelda was at the ledge where the Wing Ceremony was held, playing "Silent Night" on her harp. Just as she was finished, however, she was startled by the sound of slow clapping. Zelda turned around to see a sight she never thought she'd see again. The man behind her had pale skin and albino, angular hair that covered his left eye and a black diamond-shaped mark under it. His eyes were brown and had purple lines under them. His left ear was round and his right ear was pointed and was adorned with a blue diamond earring. He wore a white bodysuit with diamonds cut out of them, and wore white, elbow-long gloves that also had diamonds cut out of them. Around his right arm, he wore a golden bracelet. Around his waist, he wore a yellow belt with a ruby diamond as the buckle. He also wore a red cloak with a small diamond-patterned chain on the front, and yellow diamond patterns decorating the inside. Zelda knew all too well who this was: It was Ghirahim, the Demon Lord.

"Hello, little goddess." Ghirahim said. "That was a _beautiful_ song. I was deeply moved."

To say Zelda was shocked was an understatement. She was sure Ghirahim was gone when Demise was defeated. Too scared to say anything, all she could do was slowly back away from him.

Ghirahim, however, was amused at the girl's fear and bewilderment. "I know, I know. I'm too handsome for words, right?" he asked as he slowly walked towards her.

"D-Don't come any closer." she commanded, trying to hide the growing fear in her voice.

"There's no need to fear, I won't bite." Ghirahim assured her as he got closer.

"I said don't come any close-aah!" Zelda screamed, she had backed away too far and lost her footing. But just as she closed her eyes, she soon realized she wasn't falling. That's when she saw that Ghirahim had grabbed her by the wrist before she could fall. This shocked Zelda the most, the thought that Ghirahim of all people would actually save her. All she could do was stare at him. The Demon Lord, however, gently pulled her to her feet. "I know I'm a sight to behold, but I'm not_ that_ stunning." he said.

"Actually, I'm surprised that someone with a slender build could have such a strong hold." Zelda replied.

Ghirahim's carefree expression quickly faded as he had caught on to the implied insult towards his masculinity. This caused him to squeeze her wrist harder in response, "I'm going to be the bigger person and pretend I didn't hear that. But know, Your Majesty, that I cast a spell around this area. No one can see us or hear us. Therefore it's wise to remain on my 'good' side." he said darkly. He then loosened his grip on Zelda and said in a more pleasant tone, "This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name. I've been trying to capture you, but I never properly introduced myself to you."

Remembering he was still holding on to her wrist, Zelda quickly snatched it away from him, glaring."My name is Zelda" she declared harshly. "Now, it's _your_ turn to answer some questions. What are you doing here?" she demanded. "How are you still alive?"

"Both excellent questions, my dear." he said. "To how I'm still alive, let's just call it a stroke of luck."

"Care to expond on this so-called stroke of luck?" Zelda asked with some smugness.

"A feisty one, I see." Ghirahim chuckled. "Very well. My master's defeat _should_ have been my demise, no pun intended, but I managed to absorb enough of my master's power to teleport myself away just as he was absorbed into that dreadful sword."

"Hmph, and here I thought you were loyal to Demise." Zelda said.

"Even loyalty has its limits, Zelda." Ghirahim replied. "Sometimes it's every demon for himself."

"So, I suppose sacrificing my soul to Demise wasn't an act of loyalty?" Zelda asked.

"It was nothing personal, just business." Ghriahim said.

"How can you _possibly_ justify murdering innocents as business?" Zelda snapped with the anger easily heard in her voice.

"That's the way the world works, my dear." Ghirahim replied, flashing a fanged smile. "As cruel as it sounds, it's survival of the fittest: The strong survive, the weak perish. Besides, you tend to have this view of the world when you're created for bloodshed."

"I pity you. But I guess I shouldn't expect more from the weapon of a demon." Zelda retorted with disgust.

Ghirahim merely laughed, obviously unoffended by the girl's scathing remark. "But enough on that subject. Lets talk about something more...current." he said as his expression grew serious. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Ghirahim then began to slowly stalk towards Zelda. Zelda didn't move, but stood ready to bludgeon him with her harp if he tried anything. "I've had this question on my mind for the longest and tonight I shall have my answer!" he declared.

Zelda closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. "What is the meaning of all these red and green lights?" he asked. The question made Zelda's eyes snap open. She couldn't believe her ears. "_That's_ what you wanted to know?" she asked incredulously.

"For the past few years I've been coming here, I've seen these red and green decorations all over the town and I've always wanted to know why." Ghirahim stated.

Zelda hesitated for a few moments. "_I guess there's no harm in telling him._" she thought. "If you must know, the town is decorated in preparation for Christmas."

"Christmas?" Ghirahim asked with a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

"_He doesn't know what Christmas is_?" she thought to herself. "Christmas is a hoilday we humans celebrate every 25th of December. It's a time where we spend time with our families."

"I suppose I wouldn't know as I have no family to celebrate with." Ghirahim replied.

"What about the Bokoblins and Moblins?" Zelda asked.

"I hardly consider them family. Unless you _want_ to be related to pig-nosed goblins." Ghirahim said.

The statement actually got a laugh out of Zelda, who was even more amused at the fact that she is holding a conversation with the same person who tried to kill her and her friends. Her expression then turned somber when she asked. "So, what will you do now that Demise has been defeated?"

Ghirahim gave her a look a genuine uncertainty, a look incongruous with his usual confident demeanor. He then turned away from Zelda and sighed. "I honestly don't know." he replied. "Reviving my master was my entire life, but now that he's trapped in a sword that I can't touch and the fact that I've absorbed all his powers it just seems trivial at this point." Ghirahim then smiled as he turned to her and said, "So I guess you can say the only goal I have now is to kick back and enjoy my new life."

The two simply stared at each other, both waiting for the other to break the silence. Ghirahim was the first to do so. "There's something else I want to know. Why is that plant hanging above our heads?" he asked. Zelda looked up and sure enough, there was a plant hanging above their heads. "Oh, that." she said "One of the more silly Christmas traditions. It's called mistletoe. When two people stand under it, they have to... kiss." she said, hesitating on the last part as it reminded her about Groose's many attempts to steal a kiss from her.

"Oh, really?" Ghirahim asked, intrigued. "Well, since it's tradition." He then grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and claimed his lips with her own. Zelda's eyes widened at the action and she tried to throw him off, but alas he was too strong. After about ten minutes of this, he finally released her. Licking his lips, he asked, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Zelda said nothing, but glared at him. She couldn't believe it! Her first kiss, stolen by the enemy! "What did you do that for?" she asked, finding her voice at last.

"You _said_ it was tradition." Ghirahim answered. "If it's any consolation, it was my first kiss too. Besides, you kissed me back."

"I did not!" Zelda retorted, blushing.

"Ah, but you didn't fight back." Ghirahim said. "If anything, I daresay you _enjoyed_ it."

"NO, I DIDN'T!" Zelda screeched, blushing profusely now.

Ghirahim simply laughed at Zelda's discomfort, but then stopped as if he noticed something. "Well, it appears my time is up. The spell I cast is fading, which means there's no reason to linger here. Farewell, Your Majesty. And a Merry Christmas to you." He then paused a bit. "I find this quite ironic." He mused. "The first person I open my heart to is a human, and more ironic, an incarnation of the goddess." He laughed as he vanished in a flash of diamonds.

Zelda, meanwhile, stood there as her mind processed the night's events. She had been rescued, talked to, and was kissed by a demon. And not just a demon, the same one that tried to sacrifice her soul and kill her friends. But the thing that stood out the most was his statement that she enjoyed it. What made him think that she enjoyed a kiss from him? But was there truth to his words? Did some miniscule part of her actually enjoyed it?" Ridiculous, laughable even. Though it was nice to have a genuine conversation with him, she had no feelings for him whatsoever.

"Zelda?" a voice rang from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to find Link standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, just admiring the scenery." Zelda said nonchalantly.

"Well, admire it later. I've been looking everywhere for you. The Academy needs you, we're about to start carolling!" Link exclaimed.

"Oh, my goodness! I forgot!" Zelda shouted as she followed Link to the school.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that ends my tale. Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays, fellow authors!<strong>


End file.
